


Delicia a primera vista

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Una fiesta, una mirada a través de la multitud, y todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Una pequeña y loca idea con temática Hiccstrid, Modern AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> No tengo nada para decir. Es solo una loca idea que se me ocurrió. 
> 
> Discalimer: Ni Hiccup ni Astrid me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de DreanWorks.

 

.oOIOo.

**“Delicia a primera vista”**

La vi. Ella me vio. Nos miramos a través del salón lleno de gente. Se veía despampanante en su cremoso vestido blanco. Lentamente me fui acercando hasta estar a su lado.

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de estirar la mano para tocarla mientras nos mirábamos en silencio. Tomé un vaso de una mesa cercana y me lo llevé a los labios para no ser tan obvio. El fresco líquido de limón bajó por mi garganta ayudando a distraerme de la presencia cerca de mí, pero no completamente.

Miré por una ventana abierta el tranquilo cielo estrellado y como frente a éste se sacudían los árboles con la suave brisa que soplaba esa cálida noche de primavera. Pero, a pesar de ese hermoso paisaje, me fue imposible no regresar la vista sobre aquella que me había cautivado.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban y me volteé para ver de quien se trataba. Era mi novia; no, mi esposa. No hacía más que unas pocas horas del momento en que nos dimos el tan esperado “Sí”, aquel compromiso irrevocable por el cual había estado esperando una vida, el acuerdo que me había convertido en la persona más feliz del planeta.

-Hiccup.- Me saludó sonriente poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.- Creo que es momento de cortar el pastel. No sé tú, pero yo ya no puedo resistirme a probar esa delicia.- Dijo indicando con la cabeza el pastel blanco de suculenta cubierta blanca frente a nosotros.

-Oh, no te imaginas mi lady, cuanto esfuerzo he estado haciendo para no meter el dedo y probarlo antes de tiempo.

-¿En ese caso qué esperamos? Tú ve por el camarógrafo y yo iré por el cuchillo.

-Me parece un gran plan.- Contesté tomándole la mano antes de ir a hacer mi parte.

No me había alejado mucho cuando la escuché diciendo: -Y tú no te escaparás de mí, delicia. Tenlo por seguro.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wuh, 317 palabras. De momento es mi record al drabble más corto que haya escrito.  
> Tuve un par de problemas porque en Argentina al pastel (masculino) le decimos torta (femenino), por lo que estuve un buen rato pensando cómo solucionar ese problema hasta que se me ocurrió usar la palabra delicia.  
> Bueno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Les dio risa?
> 
> Les agradezco a lo que dejen un review y los tengo presentes en mis oraciones.  
> Se despide Jaguar Negro; Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…  
> Bdcs  
> Suerte;)


End file.
